youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Youssarian Vivian
Youssarian was a born alpha. Ever since he started walking he has been dominating his siblings, his power and assertiveness was always ahead of others. With his power came Youssarian's vast ambition. He always craved to be somewhat ahead of others, he wanted to have the best of things. Though his ambition often narrowed his mind, leaving him naive to the needs of his pack members. Above all his power, ambition and dominance, Youssarian was an affectionate male to those that are close to him. He would defend his loved ones dearly, nurturing them with his affection, even if he was shy with his affection. Youssarian could be quite a playful wolf if set in the mood, he was gentle and frisky in play. His mood was often cool and contained, he was quite patient, though when his temper was lit he was a dangerous rival. Being unexpected and violent when his mood was foul. He was persistant and swift in fights, applying his power and haste to fights, making the outcome usually on his side. Vivian Youssarian(VM021) was born into the Vivian Pack on March 15, 2006. His parents were Sunray and Scout, and he had three litter mates called Hambone(VM022), Thunder Cat(VM023) and Vela(VF024). Once they were four weeks old they were allowed to venture farther than the parameters of their dens. Youssarian often attempted to lead his siblings, though Hambone usually challenged him and Thunder Cat didn't want to follow him. Eventually Youssarian managed to make them submit in their play-fighting games. In one occasion they were playing at the den entrance and a coyote appeared nearby, unfortunately Vela was killed by the coyote before their mother could chase it off. Youssarian and his remaining litter mates survived to adulthood. Youssarian and his brothers lived''' in their birth pack for two years. During the time the trio lingered in their birth pack, their mother Sunray passed away at the year of 2008, followed by their father Scout. Youssarian's older brother Drew took dominance next to a female that joined the pack. When Drew died and the female disappeared, Youssarian's older brother Izit took over as alpha male, though soon pack members began to leave the pack or die of disease. Young Ones Soon Thunder Cat, Hambone and Youssarian left to begin their first roving expedition. After several days, they teamed up with three lone females called Shatter, Fathom and Jay and were soon joined by a teen male called Timber. Forming a group that got known as the Young Ones Pack. After several fights, Youssarian attained the alpha male poise. Thunder Cat left and later formed the Scooters Pack, the Scooters soon became the main opponents of the Young Ones, with Thunder Cat at their head. Not long after, when Youssarian was injured, Hambone took the chance and attacked him. The two got into a violent quarrel, but Hambone managed to overpower him, gaining the position as alpha male. Youssarian didn’t attempt to mate with Shatter before, so in spring, Shatter gave birth to Hambone's pups: Beethoven, Einstein, Big Will, Mozart and Shakespeare. Sadly, Beethoven and Einstein died, the rest of the young reached adulthood. Soon after the pups were born, Youssarian, who fully recovered, challenged Hambone. Youssarian emerged as the overall winner, and once again became the Young Ones' alpha male. The following year, Shatter gave birth to Youssarian’s first pups: Rocket Dog, Hazel, Junior, Bolt and Wiley Kat. Sadly, Wiley Kat was predated during a den move. When they were just teens, the Scooters attacked, and Bolt was killed. Next year, Shatter gave birth to Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill and Silver. When they were just a few days old, Hambone instigated a random den move, and in the confusion Silver was abandoned and drowned in the river. After a few days, their other rivals, the Whiskers, attacked the den while Shakespeare was babysitting the pups. Shakespeare fought bravely to protect them, and luckily, the Young Ones came back in time to chase the rivals off their land. The Whiskers retreated, leaving a pup behind: Finn, Shakespeare rescued him and he was adopted into the Young Ones. In winter, the pack split in to two halves. One of them consisted of Shatter, Fathom, Slip, Hazel the teens and the other half consisted of Youssarian, Hambone, Big Will, Mozart, Shakespeare, Rocket Dog and Junior. During that split, Mozart found an opportunity to mate, so she mated with a loner called Fenix before Youssarian and the others could chase him away. After a few weeks, the pack reunited. In spring, Shatter gave birth to Baker, Miles, Beaker and Super Furry Animal and Mozart to Drew, Phoenix and Shade, though Shade was killed by Shatter as a warning to Mozart. The following days Shatter appeared to be sick, and soon disappeared. She returned shortly after though soon died of an unknown disease. Youssarian mourned her death but he had to find a new mate. Timber, a fully grown adult now, challenged Youssarian for dominance. Stubborn Youssarian refused to give up, but he was too old to sustain a fight and instead ran off followed by some loyal pack members, which caused the pack to separate. Timber and Snow were dominants in one half, but later Timber left in search of a mate so Hambone served as the alpha male. During the split, a lonely female called Frost joined the group. Youssarian immediatly showed interest in the female. Frost over powered Mozart and took the role as the alpha female of the splinter group beside Youssarian, and he was even more attracted to her. After a month, they reunited, and Hambone fought Youssarian for dominance. However, he couldn't win, so Youssarian kept his rank. Snow fought Frost for dominance. Finally, Frost won, so Youssarian had a new mate. The two wolves quickly bonded. Another day, everyone went on patrol, and they committed a terrible mistake which was to leave Hambone to babysit Shatter's last litter. He started a random den move but, luckily, Snow and the rest came to stop him in due time. Next week, he made another den move, this time getting it, but almost causing the death of Baker. When the pups were four months old Youssarian led the pack to the hare burrowing grounds so the pups could practice hunting. In the middle of the training their worst enemies, the Scooters, approached and both packs went into a violent brawl. The Young Ones outnumbered the Scooters and they managed to chase their opposition, though in the chaos the Scooters left a pup behind, Avatar. Youssarian led the pack back to the den site, Ding stayed back and found the pup, which he brought to the den. When Youssarian saw the pup belonging to their enemies, he immediatly rejected it, but Snow desperatedly begged the alpha to let the pup stay and he reluctantly gave up and allowed it to be raised with the others. In winter, a group of roving males consisting of Flash, Dasher and Homestar Runner visited the Young Ones. Youssarian and the other males had a hard time chasing them off. They managed to mate with Mozart, Swift Kill, Rocket Dog and Snow. Then the Young Ones had a fight with the Commandos. After losing, they ran off in diferent directions, making a split in one half. The roving male Homestar Runner joined, and took place as alpha male next to Snow. When the group reunited, Youssarian kicked him off. Next summer, Frost gave birth to a litter of five pups from Youssarian called Seacrest, Tide, Oriole, Current and Tundra. Mozart and Snow gave birth too, adding more pups, until there were 13 pups. Mozart was kicked out and never attempted to rejoin, which caused her to die of starvation. A few weeks later, Shakespeare was left babysitting the pups when the Scooters attacked the den. He defended the pups, but he was killed. Fathom killed raven, however, and that was a big change for the Scooters. A week later, Hambone was chased off by the Scooters after trying to rove. Unconsciously, Hambone ran until approaching the den, guiding the Scooters there. All the pack members were ready to fight but, Youssarian being one of the oldest wolves didn't attack, and he howled retreat. Seeing the Scooters too close to the den, Ebony aggressively ignored the howl and attacked. A rival female attacked Frost and Frost attacked back without choice. Youssarian was not wrong on calling retreat, the Scooters were infected with a fatal disease: rabies. Hambone started a den move to save the pups, choosing not to fight the rabid Scooters, helped by Rocket Dog. This time the den move was succesful and useful. Youssarian followed, and then the rest of the pack, carrying the pups to a nearby den. Sadly, one of Snow's pup, Winter, died during the moving, and one of Frost's, Current, was abandoned. The rest of the pups were saved. A day later, Youssarian and the patroling party left Snow, Ebony and Hambone babysitting. Ebony was infected with rabies, so she couldn't help much, and Hambone went on roving, one coyote managed killed Snow's pup, Rush. When Hambone returned, he received a good snapping from Youssarian. Two weeks later, the pups were playing around the den when the vicious Commandos attacked the Young Ones, wanting to expand their territory. Rocket Dog and Swift Kill took some of the pups away, while other pups stayed in the main den with Super Furry Animal and Beaker. The Young Ones were losing, and they ran off in different directions, making a big split. The Commandos stole half of their territory. The pack divided in two halves being startled by the sudden attack, one consisting of Rocket Dog, Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill, Finn, Baker, Miles, Avatar and six pups called Sonic, Petal, Daisy, Archer, Tundra and Tide, this splinter half is known as the Sequoia. And the other half was integrated by Youssarian, Frost, Hambone, Big Will, Snow, Ebony, Fathom, Fang, Super Furry Animal and Beaker, and four pups, Seacrest, Oriole, Canis and Lupus. Rocket Dog and Zero took dominance of the splinter half. The following week, a flood hit the den, and part of the Young Ones old territory that belonged to the Commandos flooded. At that time, Big Will joined the Sequoia. A month, later a group of scientists came to make a documentary. They settled cameras around the area, and one near the den. Youssarian and Frost were shot with tranquilizer darts to tag them with radio collars to follow the pack movements. They later found a carcass with medicine and ate it. They vaccined them too. After a few days, they started trusting the humans. Later on, Swift Kill, who was evicted from the Sequoia, appeared at the Young Ones territory. Youssarian was happy to see her, but Frost didn't want her in the pack, so Youssarian and Timber gave chase. Soon, mating season approached. Hambone and Timber went roving at the Whiskers. However, a week later, Timber returned, but without Hambone. Hambone had been caught and mauled by the rivals, and later died from his wounds. In one of their hunts, they trespassed into the Commandos territory while chasing an elk. They were spotted by the Commandos, who were ready to defend their territory. Youssarian thought this could be their chance to obtain some more territory, but when the Young Ones attacked, it was his son, Seacrest, leading the charge. At first it seemed like both sides were evenly matched, but then Youssarian suddenly pulled the emergency brake, realizing they were outnumbered. Youssarian retreated along with the rest of the pack. Unfortunately, eager Seacrest was way ahead of the pack, and faced the Commandos on his own. Luckily, they spared his life and he later joined the Sequoia. Soon after, a roving male from the Scooters, Houdini, started wandering around the pack's territory. Youssarian and Timber chased him off several times, but he returned. Frost eventually mated with Houdini, Youssarian had been busy relaxing in the shade, and paid no attention. With Hambone gone, he started taking life on the lazy side. Unfortunately, a month later, Frost died, so Youssarian had no mate. He left to go roving, in his absense Fang took dominance and later Timber. First he roved at the Whiskers and Jackals, but had no success. Two days later, he located the Whiskers again, and managed to mate with a subordinate female who was hanging around the river called Naomi, he was satisfyed yet chased off. His life as loner was hard, so the next day he returned to the Young Ones and reclaimede his position as alpha. In spring, Amber ousted Animal and became the new alpha female. Animal had given birth to six pups in another den but was about to abandon them when Youssarian had come to check on her. He tried to help carry all the pups to the main den but Animal wasn't interested so he just took one pup, Alamo, back to the den and left it in Beaker's care. In the Whiskers, Naomi gave birth to Youssarian's pups: Thaddeus, Neyla, Rajan and Dimitri. Youssarian lived peacefully in the Young Ones for the rest of his days. As months passed, Youssarian's old age began to take a toll on him. He was almost 9 years, and he could barely carry out the duties of an alpha male. One rainy day, it became harder for him to keep breathing, Youssarian unfortunately passed away on July 31 of 2013, surrounded by his family. He was the last living Vivian wolf. Having led the Young Ones for nearly seven years and becoming a great leader. He had 5 litters with 18 surviving children. Youssarian's blood-line still runs in the Young Ones, Whiskers, Sequoia and Commandos. Litters '''Shatter *First Litter: Rocket Dog, Hazel, Junior, Bolt and Wiley Kat. *Second Litter: Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill and Silver. *Third Litter: Baker, Miles, Beaker and Super Furry Animal. 'Frost' *Fourth Litter: Seacrest, Tide, Oriole, Current and Tide. 'Naomi' *Fifth Litter: Thaddeus, Neyla, Rajan and Dimitri. Descendants Rocket Dog (YF008) Is currently the alpha female of the Sequoia Hazel (YM006) Is currently the alpha male of the Geckos. Zero (YM013) Was the first alpha male of the Sequoia and the third alpha male of the Commandos, died of unknown causes on early 2015. Super Furry Animal (YF018) Was the fifth alpha female of the Young Ones, is still alive. Baker (YM015) Is currently the alpha male of the Commandos. Oriole (YF037) Is currently the alpha female of the Young Ones. Family Mother: Sunray Father: Scout Brothers: Hambone and Thunder Cat. Sisters: Vela Grandmothers: Vivian and Aretha Grandfathers: Aragorn and Izar. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Vivian Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters